Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) is a specification that defines an interface between an operating system and the firmware layer. Presently manufactured computers commonly implement a UEFI system as an improvement over decades of use of the Basic Input Output System (BIOS) to manage the boot process. A UEFI system may support operations, such as diagnostics, without an operating system.